


Let People Help

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Series: Teenage (Janus) Eden [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Broken Bones, Bruises, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Has Terrible Parents, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit Sanders-centric, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Deceit Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Physical Abuse, Sick Character, Swearing, Teenager Deceit Sanders, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: When Eden gets kicked out of the house again, he barely manages to get somewhere... safer.He considers himself lucky when Roman finds him, even if he doesn't deserve such luck.





	Let People Help

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to read the tags!

Asking himself what he was willing to deal with, Eden decided it was not the bullshit he was going through right now. 

He had a fever and felt like passing out, and of course this was the night his parents got wasted. His parents 'taught him a lesson for talking back' before kicking him out of the house. They said to not return. 

Eden knew they'd be begging for him to came back in a few days. Until then, he's screwed. 

Eden limped to a nearby alley, leaning against a large trash bin. He scoffed, thinking about how often this happened. 

'Poor teenager with terrible parents hides in an alleyway behind a large trash bin, struggling with blood and broken bones! Will anyone save him or will he have to wait until his parents drag him back into their web? Let's find out on this week's episode of _Fuck_!'

Yeah. Wonderful. Life's great, thanks for asking. 

Eden looked at his leg, not liking the way his bone threatened to break his skin. 

He narrowed his eyes at the leg. "I fucking dare you, bitch."

It didn't do anything. Eden was still sitting around with his arms crossed, glowering. 

Eden turned on his phone, turning on his battery saver. He had to make the battery last for a while. 

While scrolling through his notifications, ready to power off his phone, he saw the contact for Patton. The smiling face seemed to mock him.

Technically, Eden _could_ call Patton and be like "Yeah, I'm over here helpless and could get mugged. Or raped, maybe murdered," but no, he had to make things more difficult for himself. 

Patton wouldn't be mad. He wouldn't scream at Eden about how he was stupid and didn't know shit, or beat him because he didn't do anything earlier. No, Patton would be concerned and help the kid out. 

Eden shouldn't bother Patton though, he could handle a broken leg. 

The teenager turned his phone off, leaning against a building wall. He curled up as much as he could, trying not to create more pain for himself. 

He yelped when he moved his broken leg too much. 

"Hello?" Someone called out. 

"Motherfuck-" Eden cut off his hiss. 

"I know someone's down there, and I'm not afraid to fight!" The voice moved closer. 

When the person walked past the trash bin, Eden could see it was Roman. 

Wow. His life honestly couldn't get worse. 

"Dee!" Roman crouched, frowning. "Dude, why are you curled up _here_?"

"Why are _you_ here?" Eden narrowed his eyes at Roman. 

"... I was getting groceries?" Roman lifted some bags he was holding. 

"What, you didn't want to drive?"

"No, it's a pretty good day so I wanted to walk. The apartment isn't that far from the shops." Roman shrugged. 

"Wow, I'm so proud." Eden's voice dripped with sarcasm. 

Roman gave a grin before looking serious again. "Is your leg broken?" 

"No." 

"Eden." 

"Roman." 

Roman huffed. "You need to get a cast for that. It looks pretty bad, Ed." 

"Don't call me that, I'm not fifty," Eden said. 

"You're small enough to be one."

"And your 'self-care routine' isn't working. I can see your wrinkles and bags." This is why Eden's life is terrible. He doesn't know when to shut the hell up.

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that, kid. Wanna go on my back or be a princess?" 

Eden blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I'm gonna take you to my apartment, then take you to get a cast. I mean, Patton might be home so he might become the mother hen he is but meh." Roman shrugged. 

"Your boyfriend?" 

Roman laughed. "Nah, I'm aromantic. Only friends." 

Eden squinted suspiciously at Roman. And he couldn't see clearly. He really needs to get glasses. 

"So, princess style or back?" 

Eden should consider himself lucky Roman's not ditching him immediately after he got snarky. 

He sighed. "Back," he muttered. 

Roman nodded, turned around, and helped Eden get on his back. He winced when Eden made sounds of pain, apologising and walking as gently as he could. 

"I'm back from Hell!" Roman shouted as soon as he entered his apartment.

"Language!" Patton called back. 

"Well, I've got a little devil with me and requires some assistance." 

Eden was gently placed on the couch, Patton rushing out his room as Roman went to put things away. 

"Kiddo, are you alright? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Jesus Christ-" Eden hissed. 

There was a faint "Superstar!" from the kitchen. 

Eden rolled his eyes. How they haven't gotten stuck so he only sees black, no one knows. 

Patton quickly examined him. He frowned deeply, making Eden feel somewhat guilty. 

"Kiddo," he started, "why didn't you call me? I'm going to take you to a hospital; those cuts have to be cleaned and that leg needs a cast. And you've got so many bruises! Oh, kiddo-" 

"Patton, I am going to kill you if you keep on giving me those puppy eyes. I swear to God." 

Patton shrugged, frown still present on his face. "I'm gonna drive you. Roman! Can you come carry Dee?" 

"I can get up myself." Eden huffed as he started moving. He gasped at his leg, gripping Patton's arm and gritting his teeth. 

Thank God for his high pain tolerance, though Eden is sure he should be screaming. 

"Hey, hey, don't move, kiddo. It's gonna be okay- Eden, when did you get this warm?" Patton placed a hand on Eden's forehead, frowning at the temperature. "You've got a fever." 

"Oh, yay," Eden said dryly. 

Patton ran his fingers through Eden's hair, smiling a bit as the teenager leaned into the touch. 

Roman walked into the room, looking at Eden. 

Eden was nearly falling asleep. 

Roman gently picked up the kid, apologising for the pain. "He was warm when I brought him here, too." 

Patton hummed, leading the others to his car. They drive to the hospital quietly, trying not to disturb Eden more.


End file.
